Bash and Dash
Bash and Dash *'Configuration': 0-4-0T *'Arrived on Sodor': April 1960 Bash and Dash are fun loving steam engine twins. Bio Bash and Dash are mischievous twins who always finish each others sentences. They were sent to Misty Island because they were naughty on the mainland, but now they always try to do their best for The Fat Controller. In the fifteenth season, Toby became good friends with Bash and tried to find him a home on Sodor. Emily also became friends with Dash. In the sixteenth season, they along with Ferdinand were sad because Ol' Wheezy was broken. They also laughed at Spencer when he did not know that Stafford was not with him. Persona Bash and Dash are cheeky, but they always try to finish their work on time. They are good friends with Toby and Emily and work together to do their best. Basis Bash and Dash are based on the Bear Harbor Lumber Company's locomotive #1. This type of engine is known as a "gypsy". However, their gearing is on their backs instead of their fronts and their cabs appear much sturdier, as opposed to the "open" cab that their real life counterpart possesses. Liveries Bash's boiler, wheels, and lining are painted grey, his cab and dome are painted yellow. Dash's boiler, wheels, and lining are painted yellow, his cab and dome are painted grey. They both have a semi-circular symbol depicting three yellow trees with two brown axes crossing each other on the right sides of their cabs. Appearances Television series * Season 14 - Thomas' Crazy Day, Jumping Jobi Wood!, and Merry Misty Island * Season 15 - Gordon and Ferdinand, Toby and Bash, Emily and Dash, Happy Hiro, Let it Snow, Stop that Bus!, Wonky Whistle (Bash only; cameo), and Tree Trouble * Season 16 - Ol' Wheezy Wobbles, Ho Ho Snowman (mentioned), and Welcome Stafford Specials: * Misty Island Rescue Magazine stories * 2010 - Misty Island Rescue (do not speak) * 2011 - Misty Island Rescue (do not speak), Thomas' Crazy Day (do not speak), Jumping Jobi Wood (Dash speaks in speech bubble only; Bash does not speak), and Gordon and Ferdinand (cameo) * 2012 - Toby and Bash (Bash; Dash, does not speak), The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 639), and Making Hiro Happy (cameo) Voice Actors Dash: * Keith Wickham (UK) * William Hope (US) * Christoffer Staib (Norway) * Sigbjørn Solheim (Norway; Thomas' Crazy Day, Jumping Jobi Wood!, and Gordon and Ferdinand only) * Toshiaki Kasuga (Japan) Bash: * Matt Wilkinson (UK) * Kerry Shale (US) * Sigbjørn Solheim (Norway) * Christoffer Staib (Norway; Thomas' Crazy Day, Jumping Jobi Wood!, and Gordon and Ferdinand only) * Masayasu Wakabayashi (Japan) Trivia * Bash and Dash can run on either wood or oil. * Bash and Dash are the only standard gauge engines in the television series without buffers. * Dash has freckles, whereas Bash does not. * Bash and Dash are the only engines that have their wheels on the outside of their chassis'. Perhaps because of this, their wheels do not appear to be attached to their underframes. * Bash and Dash are modified for running on British rail lines. They have screwlink couplings and have been built to run on standard gauge, whereas the real "gypsy" was narrow gauge. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * TOMY/TrackMaster * Take-n-Play * Wind-up Gallery File:MistyIslandRescue4.png File:Thomas'CrazyDay5.png File:Thomas'CrazyDay10.png File:StopthatBus!26.jpg File:TobyandBash21.jpg File:TobyandBash26.jpg|Toby and Bash File:EmilyandDash11.jpg File:EmilyandDash15.jpg File:EmilyandDash24.jpg File:LetItSnow12.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles22.png File:WelcomeStafford35.png|Dash File:WelcomeStafford36.png|Bash File:MistyIslandRescuepromo.jpg|Bash, Dash, Thomas, and Harold File:BashandDash'sbasis.jpg|Bash and Dash's prototype Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayBashandDash.png File:Take-n-PlayBash.jpg|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayDash.jpg File:TrackMasterBash.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterDash.jpg File:Wind-UpBash.jpg|Wind-up File:Wind-UpDash.jpg Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-4-0 Category:Television Series-only characters Category:North Western Railway Category:Tank engines